What a JERK
by idk123
Summary: Malfoy's a right Git to his sister, Athena, and Harry can't take it. But if Athena won't speak up, can Harry really Help her? Abuse, violence, ouch.
1. Meeting Ms malfoy

"Who is that, do you think?" Ron asked, pointing to where Malfoy stood under a tree in the center of the court yard.

""Malfoy." I said, looking at him as if her were mental.

""No! the girl standing next to him!" He pointed again. I noticed a girl standing off to malfoy's left. She had a rather small frame. Her silvery white-blond hair flowed down her back and she wore a look of slight befuddlement across her delicate features. Malfoy turned and spoke to her rather sharply and her befuddlement turned to outrage. Her eyes flicked in our direction and back to malfoy.

""I'd suppose… well I'd suppose she was Draco''s sister." Hermione mussed. The girl shook her head sharply and stormed off. Malfoy stared after her for a moment, shook his head, and stared walking in the opposite direction.

""Why did father make her come here?" Malfoy asked Crab and Goyle as he passed where we were sitting. "She's like and individual, Athena is. Won't listen to a word I tell her." he complained.

""She was rather cute." Noted Ron, staring after her.

""Ron, snap out of it." Hermione clapped her hands together by Ron''s ear to get his attention. He snapped back with a jolt.

""Sorry." he mumbled. He picked up our things and headed into the castle for dinner.


	2. Athena's Problem

The three of us sat down at the Gryffindor table amongst our fellow housemates. Malfoy stormed into the Hall with Athena in tow behind him. He had her firmly grasped at the elbow.

""Don't you dare do that again. Don't you dare ignore me, ever." Malfoy chastened. I say his fingers tighten on Athena's arm, and I saw in her eyes that he was hurting her, but she said nothing, so neither did I. She I watched as Athena tried to yank her arm from his grasp, but he held her fast.

""Let go of me Draco." She requested. Her Voice was as milky as her hair.

""Sister, we are not through yet." but he released her and walked sit with his friends. Athena sighed and headed over to a group of girls near the other end of the slytherin table. She massaged her wrist where Malfoy had gripped it to hard.

""Athena!" Hermione called out. Athena turned around and Hermione waved her over.

""You saw it to then?" I asked as she made her way to where we sat.

""How could I not." she muttered back. To Athena she said, "Sit with us, there's no need for you to be closer to your brother than you have to be right now." Athena smiled slightly and sat down in the seat across from Ron.

""thank you." she muttered, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. "You really don't have to be this kind to me. Especially you Harry. I mean, after all my brother and father have put me through, you have every right to hate my family, me included." she said, looking directly at me.

""But I don't know you enough to hate you." I answered. I smiled at her to show that I had no hard feelings. She smiled back tenderly.

""When did you come here?" Ron asked through a mouthful of chicken. She swallowed a bite before answering.

""Yesterday, my father wanted me to be close to Draco. I used to go to Boubaton academy." she answered, poking her potato with the tip of her fork.

""Hey Athena, are you alright?" Mathew Richards, a slytherin, kneeled down beside Athena, examining her bruising wrist.

""Yes, I'm fine." she promised, pulling her wrist back quickly.

""Well, tell me if he gets worse." He said, standing up straight.

""Yeah, ok." she promised, not meeting his eyes. She wasn't going to tell him. She wasn't going to tell anyone is he started treating her worse. I would keep an eye on her. I could do atleast that much.


	3. Saving Athena

"Hermione, Hermione!" Athena raced across the courtyard to us , her cloaks flapping behind her in the bitter December air. "I just wanted to thank you so much for your help on the werewolf essay. I dare say, you are a genius." Hermione flushed pink at the complement and waved it off.

""Oh it was nothing, really." Hermione insisted.

""Well, no matter what you say, I really do appreciate all your help." she said. Athena turned her sharp green eyes on Ron and me. "Are you all going home for the holidays?" she already knew Hermione was heading home, but we hadn't gotten the chance to speak much in the last few months.

""No, Ron and I are staying here over break, we always do. Are you staying?"" I asked. She nodded.

""Draco's going home, so I thought it best if I didn't. I wouldn't be welcome at home anyway." she explained. I looked at her. She seemed so fine, fine that she wasn't wanted at home. Fine that her brother took out his aggression on her. Fine that she never defended herself.

""why wouldn't you be welcome?" Ron asked, sticking the toe of his trainer into the hard ground.

""Oh, beliefs and the sort." she shrugged. She pulled a rubber band off her wrist and tied her hair up in a messy bun atop her head, leaving some hair down to frame her face.

""Athena!" from across the yard, Draco stormed away from his cronies and marched up to Athena. "What are you doing with these three. One a _mudblood_ no less." malfoy jeered. He grabbed the back of her sweater in his hand and proceeded to drag her away. Athena's hands flew up to her collar, trying to pull it away so she wouldn't be choked.

""STOP IT!" Hermione cried Draco's head shot around.

""How _dare_ you talk to me. You filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy cried, infuriated, though he stopped walking and released Athena's sweater. She collapsed onto the cold earth. I rushed to her side. Pulling her to her feet, she wrapped her arms around my neck for extra support as she fought to catch her breath. I saw the base of her neck, where her shirt had stretched. Her collarbone and shoulder were covered in cuts and bruises, most of with looked like they wouldn't heal without magical help.

""Oh my god." I muttered. Draco's fury turned on her before I managed to get her away.

""And YOU! Father will certainly hear about this!" he grabbed one of her arms and pulled her away. She released my neck. She glanced once over her shoulder, a helpless look on her face.

""Oh god, what can we do?" Hermione cried, seemingly just as helpless as Athena. She sank down onto the ground. Placing her head in her hands.

""What can we do? She doesn't deserve it, but we can't stand up against a Malfoy. Even if it is to defend another Malfoy." Ron stated glumly, sinking down beside her. Across the yard, I saw Mathew, one of the only other people who cared about Athena's safety.

""Mathew! Hey Mathew! Come here for a second!' I shouted. Mathew turned and saw me waving. Her jogged over.

""hey. What's up?" he asked.

""It's Athena. She's in trouble." I said, and commenced to explain the scene that had just unfolded. "And she's not going to tell anyone if she gets hurt. But if you see she's in pain, or if she tells you something, get her out of the Slytherin House. It's not safe there for her. We can house her in Gryffindor. The password's Pollywog. Bring her."

""Yeah of course. I never thought things were that bad for her." Mathew shook his head and walked back to his fellow Slytherins, though he was noticeably less cheerful.


End file.
